


Deathgasm

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Gabriel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom Everybody Else, Double Penetration, F/M, Godstiel - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Spitroasting, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: After re-ascending to god status, Castiel uses his powers to bring some of your darkest fantasies to life, bringing Sam, Dean, and Gabriel - or versions of them, at least - along for the ride.More tags will be added as the story is written





	Deathgasm

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into something way bigger than I anticipated so it’s going to be put up in multiple parts. I don’t have a posting schedule figured out, yet, and I’m not actually sure how many parts it’s going to be because, for some reason, I didn’t think it would need to be broken up (which was just plain silly of me; this idea has always been huge).

They surrounded you, leaving you no choice but to go towards one of them. Your head whipped around, taking in the impossible choice before you, still unsure if this was your worst nightmare or…

“Oh, it’ll be your dream come true, Sugar,” Gabriel assured you, his voice cold but still somehow inviting. “Your darkest dreams, the ones you’d never admit to having, but dreams nonetheless.”

Maybe this all *was* a dream, you silently hoped, doing everything you could to shield your thoughts from the archangel and the new God but the smirk on Castiel’s face told you that you had failed to keep your thoughts private, at least from his new heightened sense of perception. You weren’t sure when Castiel had re-ascended to God status but you had been his supplicant the first time, willingly falling to your knees out of love for and fear of him. Seeing the soulless depths of Sam’s eyes, the pure black of Dean’s, and the unnerving spark in Gabriel’s (which matched the unsettling smirk he wore), you decided that Cas was the safest option and you ran towards him.

You ran to Cas, passing him and falling to your knees behind him. “Help me,” you prayed aloud, knowing that he liked to hear the need in your voice.

Cas turned to face you, smiling down at you as he cupped your cheek in his hand. “I am helping you, Kitten,” he assured. “I made all of this just for you. I sifted through your mind and pulled out some of my favorite of your fantasies. You have a twisted mind, Kitten.” Cas gestured to the other three and laughed quietly as he slipped the tip of his thumb into your mouth. “I’ve corrupted my brother and best friends, all for your pleasure. Now, show your gratitude. Worship me, Kitten.”

Your heart was pounding and your breathing had picked up as Cas had been speaking. You knew the types of dreams that Cas had gone through your head to find. You didn’t have them regularly but every so often, your unconscious mind would wander back to when Sam had no soul or when Dean was a demon. You had never done anything with either of them during those times but that didn’t stop your dreams and fantasies from wondering exactly what it would have been like…

Your eyes flitted up to meet Castiel’s and he arched an impatient brow at you. You knew exactly what he wanted and your hands were surprisingly steady as you reached for the waist of his pants, quickly working to take his cock out. As soon as he was free, you clasped your hands behind your back and opened your mouth, waiting for permission. 

Castiel took his dick in his hand and slapped your cheek with it, smearing his precum across your face before resting his cock on your tongue.

You sat patiently as saliva began to drip down your chin, knowing the games Cas liked to play. Finally, the angel turned god slowly pushed his hips forward and you closed your lips around him. He continued his forward motion until the entirety of his cock was engulfed in your mouth and throat, cutting off your air supply. Cas smiled down at you as tears began to form in your eyes at the lack of oxygen. Just as you thought you might have to pull away, Cas shifted just enough to allow air into your lungs again. 

“Suck me.”

As soon as Castiel gave the command, you got to work, bobbing your head and hollowing your cheeks just the way you knew he liked. You licked and sucked at your god’s erection, the moans and gasps that you drew from his lips music to your ears. Castiel had always granted you a boon when you had pleased him well.

You hadn’t realized the others were drawing in close until you felt hands on you. Your clothes were literally ripped from your body and hands were everywhere, touching, teasing, groping. 

The four men that surrounded you were still completely clothed and you had never felt more exposed - or more turned on - in your life. You sucked Castiel with everything you had, wanting to please him and make him proud. Castiel’s hands wound through your hair and he used his tight grip to hold your head still as he began to piston his hips. You let your jaw go slack as he fucked your face, knowing that he was close to his release. 

There were fingers teasing your clit and your nipples as well as the buzzing feeling of grace all around you and, as Castiel drew closer and closer to his orgasm, you did too. With a shout, Cas pulled your hair hard and emptied into your mouth as you swallowed everything he gave you, which only pushed you closer to your own release. 

Just as you tipped over the edge, all of the sensations stopped except for Castiel’s cock sliding into the warm heat of your mouth. You could feel the wave of your orgasm wash over your body but it was the least satisfying thing you had ever experienced. Your muscles clenched around nothing and the feeling of release quickly faded as fire and need tore through your veins. 

All four of the men stared down at you with wicked grins as Castiel raised a hand and snapped. Everything went black.

When you came to, you couldn’t tell how much time had passed. All you knew was that you were still naked and heat still ran through your body after your unsatisfying release. You shifted, in an attempt to cover yourself only to find that you couldn’t move; your arms and legs were stretched tight and bound to the bed. A shiver ran down your spine but it wasn’t fear. Rather, it was anticipation. You could still move your head so you did your best to take in the space where you had been left. 

The bed to which you were bound was huge and would easily be able to fit at least two others, if not more, and, despite your stretched and spread position, you found that you were quite comfortable. Your eyes shifted to the walls. They were deep red in color and lined shelves and hooks that held floggers and paddles, cuffs and collars, vibrators and dildos, and every sex toy you could imagine as well as some that you couldn’t even begin to comprehend what they might be used for. 

Footsteps outside of the room drew your attention to the one entryway into where you were being held. Your heart picked up as your fantasies ran wild about what the night had in store for you. Maybe you should be scared, you realized, but you weren’t. 

“Bring it on,” you murmured to yourself as the door knob turned.


End file.
